ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 22: Storming The Sun-Trust Center
(In downtown Orlando, Lamar and his team of warriors are outside Amtrak Station, looking at the building far ahead of them.) * Lamar: We've found the missing hospital bus. * Eljam: Then, we have a hostage situation. * Policeman: It's a shooting gallery. * Intho: Why would he choose a spot with such good windows? * Adluk: We have clear shots on five zombies. The snipers take them out, smash the windows, a team repels in, a team moves in by the stairwells. 2, 3 casualties max. * Hadan: Let's do it. (The girls appear behind them.) * Mia: It's not that simple. With Papa Rainbow, it never is. * Policeman: What's simple is that every second we don't take in, those people on the East Coast get closer to falling into his serums. * Stephanie: That won't happen. * Hadan: Then, he'll turn all of them into zombies! * Daala: We need 5 minutes alone. * Hadan: No! There's no time! We have clear shots! Raven is in there with them. We have to save Raven. I have to save Raven! (But the girls have already left.) 2 minutes, then we breach. (Olivia tackles a zombie outside the Sun-Trust Centre. She phones Sejen on a walkie-talkie.) * Glema: Sejen, I need picture. * Sejen: (on walkie-talkie) Okay. We got POV on alpha, Omni on beta. Looks like zombies and hostages on 2 floors. There's a SWAT team on stairwell. Another SWAT team on the roof. (It cuts to three SWAT officers about to abseil the building.) * SWAT Leader: Lines clear. (They ready their rifles.) Blue team, acquire the target. (The officers from the station aim at the zombies in the building. It cuts to another team of SWATs setting up explosives.) Entry team, set your charge. (Olivia looks at the zombie she has tackled and unmasks him. It's a hostage.) * Emma: (to Sejen on walkie-talkie) Sejen, the SWATs are targeting the wrong people. The zombies are the hostages. * SWAT Leader: Red team, go! Red team, go! (Cut back to the SWATs with the explosives.) Entry team, blow and go! (They set off the explosives, startling the zombies with guns. Olivia and her team looks at the hostage.) * Halei: Don't move. (They head inside the Sun-Trust Centre.) * SWAT Officer: (on walkie-talkie) Take the shot. (But Andrea uses her grappling hook to take some hostages dressed as zombies down as the bald-headed officer fires his rifle. The girls head for the next part of the building.) * Lamar: (on walkie-talkie) Those SWATs are coming in hot. (The SWATs aim their rifles at the Putty Patroller hostages and doctors, Papa Rainbow's men.) * SWAT 1: Putties, put down your guns! * SWAT 2: Drop your weapons! On the ground, now! * SWAT 3: Doctors, get down! Clear the line of fire! Drop your weap... (Mia stuns one with a Stunning Spell after Stephanie grapples one, then they tackle two ''Putty Patrollers'. A SWAT officer along with the doctors get tripped up. Emma joins the fight as she takes down some doctors. She grabs the last doctor's head, bends it down and punches his back. It then cuts to another floor where three SWATs, one shooting down a window, arrive in on ropes into the building. They aim their rifles at the ''''Putties'.)'' * SWAT 4: Freeze! * SWAT 5: Stand down or you will be... (Padwy attacks one and back-fists another. She pushes the one she is holding into another officer.) * Sejen: (on walkie-talkie) Look up. See those bad guys on the floor above? They're waiting to ambush the SWAT team coming up the elevator. (It cuts to the elevator.) * SWAT Leader: 60 seconds. (Daala fires four sticky bombs from a gadget onto metal pillars. The SWAT Team arrive on the floor above the warriors.) * SWAT Leader: Go, go, go! Blue team, cover! (It cuts to Sejen near the Disneyland castle. She contacts the other warriors.) * Sejen: Uh oh. Trouble on the floor above. (Halei tackles another SWAT officer into a pillar and flips one over. She ties a rope to each one's legs. ) * SWAT 6: Get down on the ground now! (The sticky bombs explode. The floor above them collapses. The officers fall into the floor that Halei is on, some onto Halei's rope trap. Halei attacks the officer she is with twice, but the others aim their rifles at her.) * SWAT 7: Freeze! Stop or we will shoot! * SWAT 8: We will shoot you. Drop the officer. Release the officer right now! * SWAT 9: Let him go now! On your knees! (A helicopter pilot sees it from outside.) * Helicopter Pilot: We got her. She's out of the game. (The scene cuts back to inside.) * SWAT 9: Keep your hands in the air! * SWAT 8: Step away from the edge! (She gently kicks the officer behind her. The rope goes along with more officers.) * SWAT 10: Halt! (The last officer is hauled over the edge by the rope tied to his ankle. Mia and Stephanie fire their grappling hooks and ascend to the floor that Papa Rainbow is on. Meanwhile, the SWAT officers arrive, unmasking the Putties and attacking the doctors.) * SWAT 11: Stay down! * SWAT 12: Don't move! * SWAT Leader: (on walkie-talkie) Be advised. Putties are hostages, doctors are targets. Category:Scenes Category:Action Scenes Category:Fight Scenes Category:Raven: The Little Mermaid